Clases de Tormund sobre Eventos 15 viernes Junio del 2012
Clases de Tormund sobre Eventos 15 viernes Junio del 2012 Logging started on 06/15/2012 at 23:08:25. 23:09:40 Heliothor: perderia dinero y eso seria otro conflicto si es que si presupuesto fuera bajo 23:09:42 Eldoren: Ocultarla o apechugar y pagar ¿no? 23:09:52 Rinno: Creo que el Conflicto a sido explicado ya, podriamos pasar a otra cosa? y dejar mas dudas para el final? 23:10:20 Tormund: Conociendo a Gloethar, el Conflicto vendría en hacer lo posible por escaquearse de pagar. 23:10:44 Stiggian asiente ante Tormund. 23:10:45 Gloethar: Más bien, el conflicto sería que no le pillaran, para que nadie sepa que no aguanta la bebida. 23:10:56 Gloethar: Tal deshonor es peor que el dinero, que le sobra (humilde) 23:11:00 Eslogan: Y que es un pichacorta 23:11:03 Eldoren: Siempre está la opción de que le de igual... pero si, queda entendido. 23:11:38 Azurien: *ss a Orzel* que es un pichacorta? 23:11:40 Daena: Yaoming elimina cualquier Conflicto, pero se supone que le importa... 23:11:44 Tormund: Bueno, como dije antes, cuando hagais un evento, además de los Conflictos que vosotros trameis, los participantes traerán los suyos propios. 23:12:25 Vasiliza: si 23:12:42 Rinno: Como por ejemplo, En una campaña contra los Trolls, un recluta que es enviado a luchar, tiene un miedo impresionante por los trols, (Su conflicto personal es superar esa fobia) 23:13:02 Krozhal: O sobrevivir. 23:13:03 Tormund: Cuando lo veais posible, intentad enlazar estos Conflictos con lo de vuestra trama, pues eso personaliza los eventos. Nunca olvideis que cada personaje es el protagonista de su propia historia. 23:13:06 Krozhal: Ese podria ser su conflicto. 23:13:25 Rinno: O sobrevivir, pero eso dependera de la personalidad del pj. 23:13:41 Rinno: o simplemente abandonar el ejercito antes de la campaña- 23:14:04 Eldoren: Buen dato eso último, aun que sea tu evento, cada pj es su propio protagonista. 23:14:07 Gloethar: O ser un desertor que deberá evitar a la guardia por abandonar al ejército. 23:14:17 Daena: No nos vayamos por las ramas... Osea que lo importante es que el personaje se sienta protagonista de ese evento ¿no? 23:14:27 Tormund: Si nos es posible, si. 23:14:29 Gloethar mira a Rinno desde el banco de los malotes con cara de: "Desertar = ser un fugitivo de por vida, cuidado con eso" 23:14:36 Daena está de acuerdo con Tormund. 23:14:37 Caedan: Que se sienta parte más que protagonista. 23:14:44 Delacruz: Así deduzco que conseguimos que el player se motive, y participe aún más 23:14:50 Tormund: No siempre nos será posible, pero si veis la oportunidad, comentadlo con el jugador e intentad llevarlo adelante. 23:14:54 Rinno mira a Gloethar y niega con la cabeza. 23:15:11 Eldoren asiente ante Tormund. 23:15:40 Tormund: Bueno, a estas alturas, todos deberíamos tener bastante claro lo que es un Conflicto, y que se trata de algo muy importante y que hay que detallar cuanto más mejor. 23:16:41 Tormund: Así, que vamos a ver, ¿Qué es lo que debe tener un Conflicto para ser un buen Conflicto? Voy a preguntar al listillo de la clase. Que responda Eslogan. Él y solo él. 23:17:17 Eldoren hace amago de levantar la mano. 23:17:33 Gloethar: *ss* Ta'tocao jia jia jia!! 23:17:57 Theslen levanta el dedo corazón hacía atrás ocultandolo tras azurien 23:17:59 Eslogan: Ademas de un conflicto solido... cuando tiene obstaculos para para llegar a termino ese conflicto, y sus consiguientes subconflictos con sus obstaculos a resolver, digo yo 23:18:18 Rinno: Lol, no te he entendido nada 23:18:21 Eslogan: Lo se 23:18:44 Gloethar asiente ante el rebuscado discurso de Eslogan. Por eso es el listillo de la clase. 23:18:50 Tormund: Una buena respuesta para decir mucho sin decir nada. 23:18:56 Rinno: Programas para programar programas preconfigurados para programar los programas ya hechos. 23:19:00 Lope: Para mi lo hay, para mi lo hay 23:19:09 Asortherion: xD 23:19:15 Heliothor: *asiente a rinno* 23:19:15 Delacruz: *Levanta la mano* 23:19:17 Eldoren: Una trama y/o conflicto que involucre en su justa medida a modo personal a cada uno de los participantes ¿también podria valer? 23:19:21 Eslogan: Esque no conozco a la mirad la mitad de lo que desearia y lo que deseo es menos de lo que la mitad de la mitad de vosotros mereceis... pero vamos 23:19:30 Eslogan: Viene a ser que los problemas esten ramificados en mas problemas 23:19:42 Rinno: Eldoren, tendrias que leerte todas las historias y progresos de los participantes... 23:19:49 Daena: Y lo que dijo Eldoren, ambos. 23:19:51 Delacruz: Yo diría que el Conflicto principal tenga acción, intriga incluso humor. 23:19:52 Theslen: Eso decia yo antes de que se montara este cristo 23:19:54 Eslogan: Que no sea un conflicto unico, sino que tenga sus otros conflictos que den riqueza al conflicto principal en si 23:19:58 Tormund: Hay dos cosas que distinguen a un buen Conflicto de un Conflicto mediocre. 23:20:01 Kalyalar: Hay gente que se los lee para involucrarte más en sus eventos, Rinno 23:20:03 Orzel: El conflicto que genere más conflictos a su vez, que permita que estos se entrelacen. 23:20:16 Rinno: Un cuento sin conflicto, es un cuento sin drama. 23:20:21 Rinno: Por ende, aburrido. 23:20:21 Stiggian: un enemigo y una causa 23:20:22 Stiggian: diria yo 23:20:25 Tormund: Una es Complejidad, y la otra es una Fuerza de Cambio. 23:20:35 Theslen: Que un Conflicto viene a ser una cadena de subconflictos condicionados por un problema principal que lleva a los protagonistas del eventos a resolver el susodicho problema que han de afrontar, no? 23:20:49 Tormund: Atentos por que ahora entramos en la parte más importante de la clase. 23:20:49 Eldoren: No hace falta Rinno, con preguntarle generalmente si hay algún pj que quiera cierta petición personal para el evento que involucre a su pj... otra cosa es que cueste mas trabajo, pero de que sea un buen evento no cabe duda 23:21:00 Rinno: Si. 23:21:03 Rinno: Estoy de acuerdo. 23:21:08 Theslen se toca la nuca, algo le ha dado 23:21:26 Rinno: Pero te entendi, que querias hacer un conflicto principal y otros conflictos personales para cada uno de los participantes. 23:21:45 Rinno: Eso seria muy complejo, para llevar acabo. 23:21:49 Tormund: Cuanto más complejo sea de resolver un Conflicto, mayor será el interés que despierte. Cuanto más poderoso sea el enemigo, más intensa será la lucha. Cuanto peor lo pasen los personajes, mejor lo pasarán los jugadores. 23:22:00 Tormund: El desafio es lo que da valor al Conflicto. 23:22:02 Rinno: +1 Gm 23:22:02 Krozhal: Eso último depende de player. 23:22:02 Eslogan: No estoy de acuerdo, profe 23:22:14 Caedan: Eso depende. 23:22:15 Azurien va tomando apuntes, luego todo esto estara colgado en algun lugar 23:22:22 Gloethar palmea la espalda de Eslogan en acorde compadreo. 23:22:23 Daena está de acuerdo con Tormund. 23:22:30 Rinno: Yo me divierto viendo como Rinno se las busca para salir vivo de todas (Cara Troll, no me pueden matar sin GM jejeje) 23:22:38 Krozhal: Un enemigo ultramegasuper poderoso podria hacer el combate tedioso y aburrido. Y hay players a los que no les gusta que sus personajes sufran. 23:22:38 Tormund: ¿En que no estás de acuerdo, Eslogan? 23:22:42 Caedan: Que hay muchos que si el Conflicto no es "tienes que ir y matar a fulano" no les interesa el evento. 23:22:53 Illither: Yo supongo que no todo player disfruta viendo sufrir a su personaje 23:23:09 Eldoren: Si, ciertamente depende... puede que un evento si es complicado, sea mas divertido, pero por ejemplo un evento de no sé... una boda, puede ser igual de divertido ¿no? 23:23:16 Daena: Yo sí, sin ponerme en plan arriesgar su vida, pero sí sufrir. 23:23:18 Eslogan: El epicismo no mejora la calidad de un conflicto ni su viaje para acabar con ello, por ejemplo, la lucha por luchar contra la Impotencia de Gloethar puede ser mejor evento que la lucha contra el oscuro señor de la oscuridad oscura y su ejercito 23:23:56 Eslogan: Solo lo edulcora 23:23:59 Tormund: Estás totalmente equivocado y totalmente acertado con esa frase, Eslogan. 23:24:05 Stiggian: claro me gustan los roles donde tenga que pensar, esforzarme e incluso preocuparme de morir, pero de ahi a morir o que me corten tres extremidades no es mi idea de diversion 23:24:08 Rinno: Yo he roelado con el escuadron, roles en los que no hay que matar (Alfinal siempre hay que matar algo...) Por ejemplo el utimo que realice con Keirón, es un evento con muchisimo ocultismo y misterio... en el que no habia que matar a nadie sino buscar 23:24:08 Rinno: pis 23:24:25 Rinno: pistas y demas, pero como somos Frosthammer no podemos volver ala fortaleza sin matar a nadie... pues se cambian los planes. 23:24:37 Tormund: ¿Qué te hace pensar que la lucha de Gloethar contra su impotencia no puede ser épica? 23:24:50 Krozhal: Depende de lo que se entienda por épica 23:24:56 Eldoren: Tormund no dice que haya que matar gente... si no que la trama no sea simple, si no que esté currada y elaborada. 23:24:57 Theslen: Y por impotencia 23:24:58 Azurien: Mi lucha contra el topo de la abadia fu epico... 23:25:05 Eslogan: Estamos locos? Es un enano que lucha contra su ebriedad para recobrar su livido 23:25:12 Azurien: nos hizo reir a unos cuantos... 23:25:15 Krozhal: Podria ir en busca del corazón de un demonio para consumirlo y recuperar sus capacidades sexuales... 23:25:20 Krozhal: Pero... no se 23:25:31 Tormund: Es un enano que lucha contra una amenaza que podría destruir SU mundo. 23:25:32 Theslen: Pero... esto es sobre Gloethar o sobre narrativa? 23:25:33 Eslogan: Me refiero a Epicismo en cuanto a Grandes enemigos, grandes objetivos 23:25:36 Vasiliza: un enano tiene libido por mas ebrio que este (me an contado) 23:25:40 Gloethar: Sobre Gloethar. 23:25:43 Vasiliza: xd 23:26:00 Tormund: Si, el mundo seguirá girando aunque a Gloethar no se le levante, pero no para él. 23:26:06 Krozhal: Cada uno tiene su propia idea de lo que es y no es épico. 23:26:09 Daena: Creo que a lo que se refiere Tormund es que épico no significa que arthas mida 3 metros como en este juego, sino que sea un evento para recordar, épìco hasta el punto dew nos ser olvidado con el tiempo. 23:26:12 Rinno: Gloethar no bebe, es todo mentira, tampoco ba a burdeles habitualmente... 23:26:13 Stiggian: *no se cree eso de me han contado por alguna razon... * 23:26:21 Rinno: *Ironia on* 23:26:22 Eslogan: Pero eso no entra en la epica... 23:26:35 Vasiliza: ahhh, y aqui es donde empezamos a hablar sobre lo que hase gloethar para que se le lebante, u.u 23:26:35 Tormund: Cualquier cosa puede ser épica con el tratamiento adecuado. 23:26:48 Rinno: Epico es algo, diferente para cada forma de pensar... 23:26:49 Azurien: Incluso hay veces que cosas "epicas" aburren... 23:26:50 Rinno: No le demos mas vueltas 23:26:53 Rinno: o no llegaremos a nada 23:27:00 Heliothor: desde una broma a tus amigos onrol hasta una pelea con una ardilla salvaje 23:27:01 Kardian: Concuerdo con azu 23:27:08 Tormund: La clave de la epicidad, no está en que las cosas sean grandes para el mundo entero, está en que las cosas sean grandes para los protagonistas de la historia. 23:27:08 Eslogan: Claro, mirame a mi, soy epico siempre.... pero no era eso epicismo al que me referia. Epico de diccionario 23:27:19 Azurien: Ver al prota de un evento pelear con el boss final mientras tu miras... 23:27:21 Rinno: Es como la musica, ami una cancion de la SDJ me parece epica por lo que habla, y una de bisbal una mierda comercia... (Ejemplos...)23:27:25 Daena está de acuerdo con Tormund. 23:27:25 Azurien: es epico... pero es un coñazo 23:27:29 Theslen: Profe, siguiente leccion, por favor 23:27:45 Krozhal: Es épico para el protagonista. 23:27:49 Krozhal: Para tí es un truño. 23:27:52 Stiggian: concuerdo con Theslen 23:27:57 Eldoren: Tormund no dice otra que cuanto mas completo sea el objetivo, mas interés despertará, cuanto mas poderoso sea el enemigo mas intensa la lucha y cuanto peor lo pasen los pj's mejor lo pasarán los players.... todo depende de a que le metamos mas baza. 23:28:01 Azurien: Bien por el, pero eso tiene un nombre... Fapevento 23:28:06 Rinno: Krozhal: Pues se tu el protagonista, fomenta el rol horda ;) 23:28:10 Krozhal: Ver como alguien salva a un perro de un rio embravecido, no es épico. 23:28:15 Azurien: Perdon FAPevento 23:28:18 Krozhal: Hacerlo sí. 23:28:22 Caedan: Un buen evento es un evento donde todos se entretienen, independientemente de si es épico o no 23:28:32 Azurien asiente a Caedan 23:28:40 Rinno asiente ante Caedan. 23:28:40 Stiggian: elaborar cada trama con los mejores detalles que nos de la imaginacion y hacer que surgan nuevos conflictos secundarios en la trama para dar interes 23:28:44 Stiggian: por mi entendido mas de lo que quisiera... keep going bro 23:28:48 Vasiliza: lo entendemos eldoren, todos, pero al parecer algunos nos empeñamos a no continuar, ami me trae sin cuidado por aca son las 4 de la tarde 23:28:48 Tormund: Una pelea a cuchillo entre dos matones puede ser tan épica como una batalla a escala mundial, solo que esa epicidad estará en los matones que se enfrentan entre si. 23:28:59 Asortherion: Los de pensar a algunos jugadores les aburre mientras que los de mata-mata a otros les encanta, para gustos colores. 23:29:16 Eldoren: Pues haces un evento de ambas cosas ¿no crees? xD 23:29:16 Rinno: +1 Asor. 23:29:22 Kardian: COncuerdo tambien con Asor 23:29:28 Eslogan: En fin, a pesar de la discrepancia entre el significado de epicismo, creo que ha quedado claro el concepto, no? 23:29:29 Delacruz: La perfección se basa en la mezcla. 23:29:31 Daena está de acuerdo con Asortherion. 23:29:35 Kardian: Y con Delacruz 23:29:37 Rinno: Creo imposible ayar la trama perfecta que guste a todos por igual. 23:29:38 Kardian: Pero 23:29:42 Kardian: Volvamos al tema de la clase pliz 23:29:44 Theslen: El conceto es el conceto 23:29:48 Daena: Ha quedado claro, no nos andemos por las ramas. 23:29:49 Tormund: Lo que teneis que tener claro respecto a la complejidad, es que debe haber una amenaza para el mundo de los protagonistas, sea este todo el mundo, o sea este el mundo personal de ellos. 23:29:54 Eldoren: El caso es que no estabamos hablando de epicismo... como nos desviamos macho xD 23:30:11 Rinno: Continuemos pues. 23:30:15 Asortherion: Estoy totalmente que un evento que sea todo de acertijos y misterios a muchos les acabara aburriendo tanto como un evento que es solo matar bichos, y más bichos y al final al enemigo final con un conflicto cutre. 23:30:17 Daena: ¿Que no sean meros espectadores, no, Tormund? 23:30:31 Eldoren asiente ante Daena. 23:30:42 Tormund: Que sientan que se juegan cosas importantes para ellos. 23:31:00 Azurien: que sientan que cuentan 23:31:03 Eslogan: Por eso debemos secuestrar a sus madres y amenazarlas con platanos de canarias 23:31:08 Heliothor: un evento en donde hasta los que les gusta el genero mata-mata, hasta los q les gusta el genero investigativo seria....estar en un juego macabro como saw :P 23:31:08 Rinno: La respuesta es hacer sentir a los protagonistas del Conflicto agustos resolviendo ese problema. 23:31:08 Caedan: Puede que en el evento no haya nada importante para ellos en peligro pero de todos modos sea interesante 23:31:20 Theslen: Un poco de brío 23:31:23 Tormund: Sean sus vidas, las de seres cercanos, su honor, su poder sexual, o lo que sea. Pero que sea importante. 23:31:26 Asortherion: Debe sentirse el jugador invitado al evento importante dentro del evento, que tenga algo que ver, porque ir por ir es tontería 23:31:31 Eldoren: Si hay peligro tampoco pasa nada, incluso puede mejorar la experiencia Caedan. 23:31:32 Stiggian: se resume en algo simple, lo que es importante para alguno le resulta epico el resolverlo o afrontarlo 23:31:55 Krozhal: Creo que seria mejor que todos redujeramos un poco nuestra participación, y dejaramos que el gm avanzara un poco, hasta pedir opiniones. 23:32:03 Rinno: +1 23:32:12 Asortherion: totalmente... 23:32:15 Daena está de acuerdo con Krozhal. 23:32:26 Tormund: El segundo factor que distingue a un buen Conflicto es su Fuerza de Cambio. 23:32:29 Eldoren: Supongo que si, que solo pregunte el que tenga dudas. 23:32:49 Rinno: Fuerza de Cambio con otras palabras remontada?23:32:49 Rinno: Fuerza de Cambio con otras palabras remontada? 23:33:35 Stiggian: nada es simple, que surjan sucesos imprevistos en la trama original... a mi entender 23:33:47 Theslen llora en el hombro de Illither. 23:33:50 Tormund: Los buenos Conflictos fuerzan a los protagonistas a tomar decisiones, muchas veces dificiles. El Conflicto es una enorme fuerza que trae el cambio en las vidas de los protagonistas. Una marea a la cual se deben enfrentar para no ser engullidos a su paso. 23:34:17 Rinno: Entiendo. 23:34:28 Tormund: Hacer que los jugadores tomen decisiones es lo que va a marcar su rol y hacerles evolucionar. 23:34:37 Eldoren: Buen evento=importantes decisiones para los pj's, supongo 23:34:42 Eslogan: Asi me vendieron la Ventisca... *tose* 23:35:05 Daena: ¿Que el evento cambie de alguna manera las vidas de sus protagonista y les haga avanzar como personajes? 23:35:06 Orzel: ¿Incluso revoluciones del tipo que todo cambie para que nada cambie? 23:35:07 Theslen: xDDDDDDDDDDDDD 23:35:12 Asortherion: La ventisca cambio las vidas de muchos personajes, desde buenos a villanos. 23:35:20 Heliothor: cierto 23:35:24 Eslogan: Ya veo como sufristeis todos ¬¬ 23:35:26 Gloethar: A largo plazo, sólo cambió la de Vargas del Tronco. 23:35:33 Rinno: Daena eso seria el ejemplo de un evento bueno. 23:35:43 Rinno: Avanzar, y que valga la pena hacer ese evento. 23:35:47 Eldoren: La Ventisca no es que fuese un mal evento, si no que quizás fue mas real de lo que estabamos acostumbrados 23:36:02 Daena: Señores, centrémonos... 23:36:11 Kardian: POr favor 23:36:21 Eldoren pide disculpas a Daena. ¡Perdón! 23:36:25 Asortherion: Fue la hostia! 23:36:27 Asortherion: perdon... 23:36:41 Delacruz: Tormund, no termino de entender el "Fuerza de cambio" 23:36:47 Krozhal: Aun que hay consecuencias que no se rolean (Que Gareth puso en el post de final de evento) Pero eso no va aquí. 23:36:48 Delacruz: Podrías proporcionar un ejemplo. 23:36:56 Rinno: Por que no dejais que explique? 23:37:27 Tormund: ¿Un ejemplo que fuerce a los personajes a tomar decisiones? 23:37:43 Rinno: La desicion de Arthas de irse con Jaina, o vengarse. 23:37:49 Eldoren: Un paladin que no está curtido en batalla se le hace tomar la decisión de solo poder salvar a un niño o a su padre, el novicio paladin decide salvar al hijo pues es mas joven y le queda mas vida por delante que al padre, eso curte al paladin, por ejemp 23:37:51 Rinno: Cambio la historia del wow, verdad? 23:37:52 Vasiliza: salvar a solo uno de tus padres de la muerte n.n 23:38:00 Gloethar: Que vayan a cortarle la cabeza a Vargas por ser Coronel de la Inquisición. 23:38:03 Rinno: +1 Vasiliza. 23:38:05 Delacruz: Osea... 23:38:20 Azurien: el evento del enjambre, de adoptar al niño, no solo le da un giro a meinko, le hizo quedarse... 23:38:25 Kardian: Cualquier decision que desencadene un dilema moral, etico, o interior en el pj podria ser creo 23:38:28 Heliothor: escoger algo que marcaria tu vida 23:38:35 Delacruz: Un acto que cambie tanto el rumbo del evento, como "ajuste" más el rol del personaje. 23:38:37 Eldoren: Ahi le has dado Kardian. 23:38:48 Rinno: Dios, estais convirtiendo una clase de "lengua" en una de filosofia. 23:38:48 Azurien: Fijate si a mi me marco ese evento XD 23:38:58 Eldoren: Somos mentes pensadoras Rinno xD 23:39:06 Daena: Como en cierto juego que no revelaré por el SPOILER, que hay un momento en que tienes que decidir si para sacar un demonio de un niño lo matas, pides ayuda a los magos, entras dentro de la mente del niño y matas al demonio... 23:39:20 Rinno: Os comeis el coco demasiado y por eso algunos no lo entienden, no se quedan con la cosa mas simple sino con la mas compleja. 23:39:31 Eslogan: Tendra que decidir entre si su mejor amigo vivira... o morira... 23:39:38 Daena: ¿Esá bien mi ejemplo? 23:39:42 Daena: *está 23:39:47 Tormund: Vuestros ejemplos están bien. 23:39:49 Stiggian: una mision de infiltracion, pero los personajes fueron emboscados, eso los fuerza a tomar decisiones, luchan, se dejan capturar o huyen dejando atras a sus colegas, son los sucesos de un evento los que hacen tomar decisiones a los personajes 23:40:09 Eslogan: Pero no hay que ser tan drasticos, una decision dificil tambien puede ser bastante... menos grave 23:40:11 Eldoren: Es fácil de entender, pero nos ponemos a pensar demasiado, mil perdones. 23:40:12 Tormund: Plantear elecciones a los jugadores es el modo de forzarlos a tomar decisiones. 23:40:12 Rinno: Que si, que cualquier cosa que haga que tu personaje virtual cambie de decicion... 23:40:16 Asortherion: Si dejarais hablar exclusivamente a Tormund tal vez nos enterasemos todos. 23:40:24 Gloethar: Como por ejemplo, cuando Gloethar iba borracho y le tiró los trastos un hombre. 23:40:28 Vasiliza: comer el cereal con chocolate o con café 23:40:35 Stiggian: no se les plantea, solo dije las tres que probablemente cualquiera pensaria como un ejemplo 23:40:35 Heliothor: una decision como la que tu pj *mira a heraldo* tuvo que dormir con una vieja *tose* 23:40:35 Krozhal: Ketchup, o Katchup, por ejemplo. (Si eso implica alto moral para el persaje, en este caso Burns) 23:40:38 Delacruz: Osease, que el Conflicto no tenga un solo camino para ser resolvido. 23:40:39 Eslogan: Por ejemplo, conseguir las llaves del camarote del capitan para conseguir los documentos que buscabais desde el principio, o la llave del polvorin donde estan encerrados tus compañeros 23:40:40 Gloethar: ¿Rebajar el listón? ¿Alterar su sexualidad? ¿Mantenerse firme a sus gustos? 23:40:40 Krozhal: algo* 23:40:44 Stiggian: obvio cada personaje escoje un camino u otro 23:41:05 Delacruz: *Mira a Heliothor* Ese dato sobraba*Le da un guantazo* 23:41:20 Tormund: Dije que no iba a tolerar los troleos. Cada vez que decís una bobada me estais faltando al respeto a mi y a los que se lo toman en serio. 23:41:27 Eldoren: Fuerza de Cambio: Decisiones en un evento que alteren/evolucionen la personalidad de un pj. Fin. 23:41:33 Daena está de acuerdo con Tormund. 23:41:39 Rinno: *Ejemplo de vida real: Estas en 4º E.S.O y tendras que decidir que hacer si trabajar o estudiar, eso cambiara tu vida.* 23:41:39 Gloethar pide disculpas a Lope. ¡Perdón! 23:41:43 Asortherion: +1 Eldoren, así pienso yo. 23:41:44 Tormund: Se han dado buenos ejemplos, y se han dado ejemplos troll. Espero que sepais distinguir unos de otros. 23:42:23 Rinno: O ser un nini, la decicion que tomes sera la Fuerza de Cambio. 23:42:28 Tormund: Bien, ¿Quien está tomando apuntes? 23:42:33 Delacruz: Yo. 23:42:33 Vasiliza: yo 23:42:39 Caedan tose. 23:42:39 Theslen: Yo 23:42:39 Krozhal: Yo mentalmente. ¿Eso cuenta? 23:42:40 Stiggian: esta entendido para mi, en mi opinion puedes continuar con lo que sigue bro ORc 23:42:40 Eldoren: Si los apuntes mentales cuenta... :S 23:42:41 Heliothor: yo 23:42:45 Asortherion: Yo 23:42:47 Kardian: Yo 23:42:51 Daena: Yo uso Elephant. 23:42:53 Asortherion: pero son como los de clase, solo los entiendo yo 23:42:54 Kalyalar: Yo 23:43:04 Tormund: Delacruz, ¿Cuales son las dos cosas que distinguen a un buen evento de uno mediocre? 23:43:05 Rodem: Yo 23:43:17 Delacruz: Pues que tenga un Conflicto 23:43:23 Stiggian: ... 23:43:28 Delacruz: En el que se reflejen 23:43:36 Delacruz: Complejidad 23:43:39 Delacruz: Y Fuerza de cambio 23:43:44 Tormund: Corregiré mi pregunta, pues me equivoqué al transcribirla de mi mente al teclado. 23:43:45 Eldoren aplaude con emoción a Delacruz. 23:43:54 Rinno: xd 23:44:00 Tormund: ¿Cuales son las dos cosas que distinguen a un buen Conflicto de uno mediocre? 23:44:19 Stiggian: creo que ya lo dijo, complejidad y fuerza de cambio... 23:44:24 Delacruz: Pues el nivel de Complejidad y el nivel de fuerza de cambio. 23:44:58 Delacruz: A su vez, que sea algo grande dentro del mundo del personaje. 23:45:08 Rinno: Nivel bajo:Mediocre Nivel Alto;Eventazo (Lease el eveto de Kalimdor de Seirona.) 23:45:21 Theslen: Bueno bueno... 23:45:23 Eslogan: EmRPH.... bueno 23:45:27 Krozhal: Depende de gustos 23:45:30 Tormund: Krozhal, ¿Qué queremos decir cuando nos referimos a la complejidad de un Conflicto? 23:46:27 Krozhal: A la dificultad que hay en resolverlo, y las implicaciones que su resolución pueda tener. Si son profundas, mayor complejidad, si no tiene implicaciones a posteriore, pues será más sencillo. 23:46:50 Tormund: Eldoren, ¿Y cuando nos referimos a la fuerza de cambio de un Conflicto?23:46:50 Tormund: Eldoren, ¿Y cuando nos referimos a la fuerza de cambio de un Conflicto? 23:47:39 Eldoren: Los eventos y/o decisiones que trataran de resolver los personajes involucrados en el evento, las cuales harán evolucionar a cada pj en cierta medida. 23:47:53 Tormund: Bien. 23:48:20 Tormund: Hay otros detalles mucho más secundarios que pueden embellecer un Conflicto. 23:48:36 Tormund: Pero teneis que tener claro que son detalles secundarios. 23:50:08 Kadeen: Disculpadme. 23:50:14 Tormund: Cosas como la originalidad o la espectacularidad, son como un maquillaje para estos Conflictos. La Complejidad y la Fuerza de Cambio son lo que realmente importa. 23:51:26 Rinno: Bien y que es lo siguiente? 23:51:48 Tormund: Un Conflicto puede ser bueno sin ser original ni espectacular, pero no lo será si no plantea un valor como desafio ni obliga a los protagonistas a tomar decisiones. 23:52:04 Rinno asiente ante Tormund. 23:52:38 Daena: Si la solución es simple o sólo hay un camino para resolverla, sin implicar demasiado a los protagonistas... ¿no? 23:52:52 Eldoren asiente ante Daena. 23:53:06 Krozhal: Eso seria un evento lineal, predecible y aburrido. 23:53:07 Tormund: Eso mismo, Daena. 23:53:17 Krozhal: Lo último depende. 23:53:23 Delacruz: Osease, que el evento pueda tener distintas terminaciones. 23:53:31 Tormund: Y tanto para un evento como para cualquier tipo de historia. 23:53:52 Stiggian: mas bien que la terminacion del evento dependa de los personajes y no de terceros 23:53:59 Daena: Claro, si todo está escrito y con guión sólido de principio a fin, es un evento de "tirar de la correa a los jugadores". 23:54:04 Tormund: Cuando vemos una pelicula, nos gusta ver a sus protagonistas enfrentarse a fuerzas que les parecen imposibles y superarlas 23:54:18 Rinno: Puede no, un evneto tiene que tener la posiblidad de tener distintas formas de acabar (Vuelva a ver el evento de Seirona, donde fuimos a ganar, Pero Bazdin hizo una avalancha donde todos quedamos aplastados y perdimos.) 23:54:22 Tormund: Y también nos gusta verlos tomar decisiones dificiles 23:54:47 Eldoren: Uf, casi hago spoiler de una pelicula del cine. 23:55:08 Delacruz: Por así decirlo esto es como el teatro, lo veo mejor ejemplo. 23:55:21 Stiggian: ... 23:55:32 Tormund: No importa, teatro, literatura, cine, rol... Todos son medios para contar historias. 23:55:35 Vasiliza: hay algo preestablecido pero siempre se puede imporvizar, eso es teatro 23:56:12 Tormund: Y las historias en que no vemos esas cosas, no nos suelen gustar. 23:56:45 Theslen: Hola Vaselina *ss* 23:56:50 Williams: Las Peores Historias son las predecibles 23:56:56 Tormund: Teneis dos minutos para charlar sobre la lección de hoy y comenzaremos con un ejercicio práctico. 23:57:08 Williams: o eso pienso yo 23:57:12 Rinno: Omitamos lo de charlar 23:57:13 Gloethar: Bueno Lope 23:57:14 Delacruz: Williams. 23:57:17 Asortherion: Si 23:57:18 Delacruz: Lope demostro lo contrario 23:57:27 Gloethar: En tu vida, el Conflicto sería conseguir la rueda del tiempo 23:57:27 Lope: Digame usté 23:57:29 Orzel: ¿Pero eso resta calidad a las tragedias? Que son implacables luchas contra el hado que acaba venciendo siempre. 23:57:30 Asortherion: Omitamoslo, algunos tenemos que hacer la cena aun T.T 23:57:30 Gloethar: o leer la rueda del tiempo? 23:57:31 Daena: Omitamos lo de charlar mejor... 23:57:32 Delacruz: El caballero de Olmero era una canción que todos conocian 23:57:43 Lope: El conflicto es que no me toque la loteria, compañero 23:57:54 Eldoren se cruza de brazos, esperando que pasen los dos minutos. 23:57:58 Lope: para no podermelos comprar 23:58:01 Delacruz: Pero Lope supo que la gente manteniera su atención en la obra 23:58:04 Krozhal: El conflicto en sí, seria la falta de dinero 23:58:06 Lope: por que no soy un moderniqui que lee en aparatos 23:58:10 Krozhal: Que se puede resolver con que te toque la lotería. 23:58:12 Valtazar se siente como quien llega 2 horas tardes a clase 23:58:15 Gloethar: Perro problema irresoluble. Pero podemos sisarselos a Maidorin, que muerto no pondrá queja. 23:58:20 Gloethar: Y nos presenta el Conflicto de "El Hurto" 23:58:26 Orzel: ¿Un evento no podría conducir a la derrota irremediable de los personajes, pero que en esta derrota se halle su fuerza de cambio? 23:58:26 Gloethar: lo cual mola. 23:58:38 Caedan permanece solitario en su emocidad. 23:58:41 Delacruz: Zyg, claro. 23:58:42 Lope: Es un hidalgo de segunda, no tiene dineros, y surgiria otro conflicto, su madre con una cosa de esas para amasar pan 23:58:46 Daena: +1 Zygmund 23:58:49 Krozhal: Un evento puede tener un final más o menos claro, pero siempre abierto en su justa medida. 23:58:51 Delacruz: Eso conllevaría a más ganas de conseguir el objetivo. 23:59:00 Gloethar: Y el conflicto de Leinos cuál es? 23:59:01 Delacruz: Pues es una meta que alcanzar. 23:59:15 Gloethar: Querer superar a Gloethar por la paliza que le dio en Costasur? 23:59:26 Rinno: Todo depende de las posiblidades de ganar o perder, si tu pj es un pj atrevido, seguramente ira a los eventos dificiles de salir vivo, sin embargo si tu pj es un miedica, te quedaras detras de la primera linea. 23:59:27 Heliothor: yo digo el mejor evento es el evento improvisado, en la cual ni el master sabe que sucedera :P 23:59:45 Kardian: Eso Helio puede ser tan bueno como malo 23:59:45 Rinno: y asistiras al evento solo para pasar el corte o el rato. 23:59:47 Delacruz: Muchas veces son los mejores, si. 23:59:48 Rinno: troleando. 23:59:49 Lope: El conflicto de Leinos es una situacion particionada, en un principio era una venganza interminable por actos demasiado grande, algo imposible de arreglar, sin embargo con el tiempo se sumaron situaciones, secundarias hasta entonces que se volvieron 23:59:51 Olienne: La improvisacion es una mala excusa que no siempre funciona 23:59:53 Delacruz: Porque no se tiene un final preterminado. 23:59:54 Williams asiente con Helinothor 00:00:01 Delacruz: Depende de la fuerza de cambio 00:00:10 Tormund: Bien, a partir de este momento cierro whisps y ya nadie puede entrar en la clase. 00:00:10 Delacruz: cada decisión hará que el master haga una cosa o otra. 00:00:20 Azurien: Yo el que hice con dalbier... dependio mucho de lo que hicieron los demas 00:00:29 Orzel: No, lo que planteo es que un personaje falle en su lucha contra el conflicto, no creo que eso reste posible calidad. 00:00:31 Lope: Primarias, por las amenazas y el peligro que estas ofrecian, los avatares, teniendo vida entre sus manos se convirtieron en algo general, almenos hasta que se otra se sumo a primera importancia, una promesa 00:00:35 Azurien: mas bien, dependio por completo 00:00:36 Lope: Con el señor Del Tronco 00:00:46 Rinno: A mi personalmente, me gustan los eventos en los que se da un Conflicto principal, y todos los subconflictos sean improbisados. 00:01:03 Gloethar: Que sepas que me duele que cambiaras a tu camarada Gloethar por ese semi-barbudo. 00:01:06 Lope: Esa adultera la otra, la de los avatares, pues para cumplir la promesa, no puede luchar con lo primero, lo que crea otro conflicto 00:01:12 Daena: +1 a rinno, es com oyo lo hago en las partidas de rol de mesa 00:01:24 Lope: Su posible muerte por crear esa situacion y el no poder evitarlo por la promesa, almenos no aparentemente 00:01:31 Stiggian: justo eso Rinno, los eventos bien estructurados comienzan por un conflicto definido pero a terminos depende enteramente de la interaccion de los personajes 00:01:31 Daena: y funciona my bien, una temática principal, y lo secundario todo improvisado 00:01:31 Lope: ¿Que significa para ti el nombre, Gloethar? 00:01:48 Tormund: Bien, atentos. Proseguimos. 00:01:51 Gloethar: Gloethar es definición universal. 00:01:52 Rinno: Yo lo hago siempre en todos los eventos, creo la trama principal y de la trama principal me invento problemas para que los que esten en mi evento se lo pasen bien. 00:01:59 Lope: Para mi lo hay 00:02:07 Theslen: Locura, desorden y pendenceria 00:02:23 Rinno: Y si salen heridos y no pueden hacer nada mas que esperar, es lo que hay, por eso se rolea a consecuencia. 00:02:33 Eldoren siente un profundo aburrimiento. ¡Qué monotonía! 00:02:53 Rinno: La monotonia del agua clara al caer (8) 00:03:07 Tormund: A continuación llevaremos a cabo un ejercicio práctico en el cual, a partir de un conflicto, 00:03:32 Tormund: Vamos a detallar los obstaculos a los cuales un grupo de personajes inexistentes se enfrentarán en un evento. 00:04:00 Gloethar: ¡Pido voluntario si hace falta! 00:04:01 Tormund: Lo haremos roleando una serie de sts. 00:04:02 Gloethar saluda con la mano. 00:04:32 Olienne: *levanta la mano* ¿Por que no usar mejor personajes existentes? Asi la situacion sera mas definida 00:04:36 Tormund: Cada uno roleará a su propio st. 00:04:49 Tormund: Pronto verás el por que, Olienne. 00:05:04 Azurien: su propio st? 00:05:20 Tormund: Lo primero. ¿Quien ha estado atento a la clase? A los cinco primeros en responder les haré una pregunta. 00:05:21 Eldoren: Paciencia... xD 00:05:28 Delacruz: Yo. 00:05:30 Rinno: yo 00:05:30 Krozhal: Yo 00:05:32 Eldoren: Se podría decir que y o 00:05:32 Azurien: menos el principio yo 00:05:34 Valtazar mira un pajarito que pasa... 00:05:34 Orzel: yo 00:05:36 Caedan: Yo 00:05:36 Zenku: Yo acabo de llegar u.u 00:05:38 Heliothor: yo 00:05:39 Tormund: Ya tenemos los cinco. 00:05:40 Illither: yo supongo 00:05:43 Rinno: ya han pasado los 5 00:05:44 Rinno: xD 00:05:45 Daena: yo 00:06:02 Tormund: Delacruz, Rinno, Krozhal, Eldoren y Azurien. 00:06:12 Theslen: Jo 00:06:30 Asortherion: Voy a preparar la cena y a cenar, Lo siento. 00:06:50 Illither: Buen provecho 00:07:00 Rinno: +1 Illither 00:07:03 Valtazar: buen provecho. 00:07:03 Theslen se ríe de Gloethar. 00:07:04 Rinno: Buen probecho 00:07:13 Tormund: Delacurz, dime un grupo de npcs humanoides del wow. Ejemplos: piratas velasangre de tuercespina, gnolls de elwynn, furbolgs corruptos de vallefresno... 00:07:34 Delacruz: Pelotón del ejército de Ventormenta. 00:07:42 Azurien: muy facil 00:07:46 Krozhal: Ñe. 00:07:50 Kardian: Demasiado 00:07:55 Tormund: Perdón, me faltó especificar que deben ser hostiles hacía ambas facciones. 00:07:58 Rinno: es para hacer, la trama del evento practico. 00:08:03 Illither: *levanta la mano* 00:08:05 Eslogan: Entonces el ejercito encaja00:08:07 Eslogan: Jia jia jia 00:08:10 Kardian: jajajaja 00:08:12 Rinno: +1 gobli jaja 00:08:12 Stiggian: lol 00:08:13 Delacruz: Pues. 00:08:15 Vasiliza: xD 00:08:26 Delacruz: Murlocs por ejemplo. 00:08:32 Theslen: Leonardos 00:08:34 Tormund: Especificame de donde. 00:08:38 Delacruz: De Elwynn 00:08:49 Krozhal abuchea al poco original humano. 00:08:50 Tormund: Rinno, otro grupo. Mismas condiciones. 00:09:54 Rinno: mm 00:10:16 Rinno: Defias 00:10:28 Tormund: Krozhal, lo mismo. 00:10:56 Krozhal: Un grupo de Arakkoas, que al ver frustrados su ritual por invocar a su dios prigmigenio Terokk, se alian con un Ereddar. 00:11:08 Rinno: (Prodia decir el Rey examine y su ejercito, pero me da palo :S) 00:11:15 Tormund: He preguntado grupo, el Conflicto no viene aún. 00:11:20 Krozhal: O como se escriban los nombres que he dicho. 00:11:22 Eldoren: xD 00:11:23 Krozhal: Pues Arakkoas. 00:11:24 Tormund: Pero aceptamos Arakkoa. 00:11:32 Tormund: Eldoren, otro grupo. 00:11:57 Eldoren: Kobolds geómanticos, esclavos de magnatauros, de los que hay en Tundra Boreal 00:12:10 Tormund: Y Azurien, lo mismo. 00:12:11 Azurien: satiros de Desolace 00:12:14 Theslen: Que alguien diga tábidos 00:12:15 Rinno: Gnomos paria, eso si que son los enemigos de todos jeje 00:12:42 Rinno: (Pero no quiero ver la masacre de gnomos, con los pocos que hay... ) 00:12:42 Tormund: Murlocs, Defias, Arakkoa, Kobolds o Sátiros. 00:12:46 Heliothor: los satiros son una raza creo q no son un grupo 00:12:56 Stiggian: satiros 00:13:01 Krozhal: Y los Kóbolds, Murlocs y Arakkoa que son? 00:13:07 Azurien: heliothor... 00:13:09 Theslen: Y que son los murlocs?¿ 00:13:10 Tormund: Si hay mayoría con alguna de esas razas, rolearemos esa. Si no, elegiré yo. 00:13:11 Eldoren: xD 00:13:11 Zenku: ... 00:13:17 Zenku se tapa la cara con las manos. 00:13:18 Theslen: Los Arakkoa y los humanos? 00:13:18 Rinno: Defias :) 00:13:29 Krozhal: Arakkoas forever! 00:13:37 Rodem: Murlocks 00:13:38 Tormund: Murlocs digan "Fwglll" 00:13:39 Borgus: Murlocs 00:13:46 Zenku: Grglrlrlrlr 00:13:47 Delacruz: fwgll 00:13:48 Vasiliza: gggggrrrrrrrrlllllllll 00:13:48 Stiggian: eso vayan a lo facil... -.- satiros o arakkoas ome 00:13:48 Theslen: Fwglll 00:13:56 Zenku: Fwglll 00:14:09 Rinno: Pensaba que ivan a estar todos a la ves 00:14:23 Eldoren: Los murlocs son mas populares que Arthas 00:14:28 Tormund: Defias, digan... Yo que sé, que digan "Defias" 00:14:37 Rinno: Defias :) 00:14:39 Illither: Defias 00:14:43 Heliothor: Defias (?) 00:14:47 Rinno: (Quiero matar a su lider una ves aunquesea) 00:14:59 Valtazar: Yo comer defias... 00:15:05 Tormund: Kobolds, que digan "no robar vela" 00:15:14 Kalyalar: No robar vela 00:15:22 Rinno: Defias: La hermandad no te lo perdonara. 00:15:23 Kalyalar: Vaya, exitazo de la raza. 00:15:30 Rinno: xD 00:15:31 Eldoren: A mis brazos hermano *forever alone* 00:15:41 Krozhal: Murlocs...ñe 00:15:42 Tormund: Arakkoa, que digan... No sé, que digan "eeeek" 00:15:50 Caedan: eeeek 00:15:54 Krozhal: Eeeeek 00:15:57 Rinno: *Sonido de grillos de fondo* 00:16:01 Theslen: Eeeeeek (Me cambio de raza)